


New Message

by Arlana



Series: Wrong Number [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AKA Ushijima is THIRSTY over Semi pics, Accidential Sexting, Companion Piece, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh Tendou, One Shot, Post-Canon, Someone help this boy out, Suggestive Themes, mild jealousy, you tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Semi EitaReceived 1:07 PMMake sure theres no one around when you open this.But the package finally came inWhat do you think?[4 Attachments]A companion piece to Wrong Number





	New Message

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a follow up to Wrong Number but somehow ended up with a companion piece because I wanted to try and write Ushijima's side of things.
> 
> Oops.
> 
> This is decidedly not as entertaining as Wrong Number but hopefully a little more sexy :)

** _Semi Eita _ **  
_ Received 1:07 PM_

_Make sure theres no one around when _  
_ you open this._  
_ But the package finally came in_  
_ What do you think?_  
_ [4 Attachments]_

Staring quizzically at his phone Ushijima is tempted to open the messages, however his 10 minute class break is almost over and the professor is getting ready to continue the lecture.

Whatever it was it seemed to be important, but it he doesn't remember Semi talking about being excited about a package recently. In fact the last few conversations they've had have been around upcoming midterms and study/dinner plans.

Nothing abnormal in their conversations, but if it something Semi is excited to share then Ushijima is happy to experience it with him.

Slipping the phone into his bag Ushijima decides to worry about the strange text later. Right now he had class to focus on.

Whatever he had been expecting upon opening the messages, it hadn’t been this.

After class Ushijima had made a beeline for his dorm. The university had been kind enough to include housing as a part of his sports scholarship, he shared an apartment style dorm with two other teammates, each with their own room and bathroom, and the location wasn't too far from where most of his classes were.

In the security of his room Ushijima had done as the text said and open its contents away from others. What greeted him was indeed something that should not be seen by prying eyes.

The series of images was certainly unexpected and Ushijima knows that he should stop looking at the risqué pictures, but his fingers have a mind of their own; swiping through as the visual of Eita in lingerie sears into his mind.

He also certainly knows that the pictures weren't meant for him in the first place, but the thought that these were supposed to go to someone else made something in him burn unpleasantly. The nasty feeling curling and twisting deep in his belly, insistently making itself known. It was an obvious case of wrong number and he shouldn't be invading the other’s privacy as much as he already has…but, who were these for?

Against his better judgment and pushing down the sudden rising of something akin to envy (perhaps jealousy?), Ushijima wets his dry lips and indulges in carefully examining each enticing picture.

Starting from the top he takes in Semi's casual pose, the blond is standing in his bedroom, hand resting on a hip cocked to one side. The night gown (could it even be called that?), just barely grazing the tops of his thighs and is more tantalizing an image than any model that probably wore it as far as Ushijima is concerned. The deep violet contrasting greatly with skin and making him seem paler than he was, porcelain-esque and delicate. The little dress hints at the dip of his waist and Ushijima has a sudden need to know how his hand would fit on that curve.

How his hands would fit on Semi.

Ushijima is already breathing a little harder by the time he flicks to the second picture.

His breath only picks up when he lays his eyes on what’s next. Similar to the last, the sapphire blue dress is striking, its lacy top begins to tease at the skin underneath and if he looks hard enough Ushijima is sure that he sees the outline of nipples. He can't tell if the fallen strap was on purpose or a happy accident, but he does know that there was something about the thin strip hanging off a milky shoulder that made his blood turn molten and mouth water.

The next one is easily Ushijima's favourite.

There was not a whole lot of hiding being done by the much shorter and sheerer dress (more like at shirt since it never made it past Semi’s hips). The missing fabric at his sides finally gave Ushijima a view of skin he had seen so many times before in locker rooms, it was surprising how under different circumstances he would have never thought to look twice. However, the pièce de résistance were the matching lace trimmed stocking and panties, complete with a bow on each. There was something about the feigned innocence of the clothing and style that made Ushijima _yearn to ruin it._

He swallows thickly at the last picture; mouth having gone dry with looking at all the previous images. His half erect dick makes itself known; a throb goes through him at the sudden shift from dresses that almost covered something to a set that covered nothing. Truly very little was left to the imagination in this one.

If the pictures before had been something to wet his appetite the last one was certainly the main dish.

Semi stands with an arm wrapped around himself and hips twisted, the curve of his rear starting to come into view. The scant pieces of “clothing" covering him were primarily lace, Ushijima could hardly see any other shred of solid fabric, with decorative straps all over. For a moment Ushijima contemplates if it was difficult to get the top on without tangling the straps; but the thought is quickly dispelled as his eyes were drawn to the thin strips of tied ribbon keeping the underwear snug on Semi's hips. They hardly seemed secure and he wonders if a hard-enough tug would make them unravel and fall away. And as if that wasn't enough Semi had donned on black, equally lacy, stockings and secured them onto a garter belt.

It was almost too much.

Panting slightly he tears his eyes away from the phone and takes a moment to regain his composure, squashing down a part of him whispering all kinds of lewd ideas about he wanted to do when faced with Semi so scantily clad. Ushijima unconsciously palms the front of his pants, adjusting himself as needed to be as comfortable as he could with how tight his own underwear felt.

The pictures had obviously been taken by Semi, the phone was visibly in his hand, and while Semi was no professional Ushijima notes how natural the pictures seemed, something hard to fake unless he'd done it before. That singular thought was enough to reignite the ugly flames of jealousy in him, his mind racing through memories to recall if Semi had mentioned someone new in his life.  
Coming up empty Ushijima pinches the bridge of his nose and huffs out a breath. He shouldn't be feeling that way. If Semi had someone important and was happy, he should be happy for the other as well.

It was simple. Logical.

Ushijima was a man who valued such logic in life and it frustrated him that he could not operate as normal.

It was also not helping that his dick continued to be demanding. He was completely hard just from looking at some pictures. He deeply wants to give into the temptation and take care of the problem with the use of the unexpectedly erotic pictures he was given, but another, stronger, part of him objected. It wasn't right to jerk off to pictures of his – admittedly sinfully attractive – friend. Especially without their knowledge and with images procured on accident.

He had wanted to be more than just friends for a time now but ever knew how to go about trying to woo Semi and broach the topic. And now as he feared it might be too late.

Letting out a frustrated growl Ushijima stands from his bed and takes himself to the bathroom to wash away thoughts of the forbidden fruit.

After a long and cold shower it was time to finally get some answers; Ushijima easily finds Semi's name in his recent contacts and gives him a call. He knew the other didn’t have class that day and it was late enough in the afternoon that Semi should be at home, potentially contemplating a nap.

His first calls goes straight to voicemail.

Strange.

He knew that Semi was a light sleeper, the vibrations alone should have woken him up if not the sound.

_ **Me** _  
_4:23 PM_

_Eita? _  
_Please pick up._

He waits another minute before trying again. Once again his call goes to voicemail. By now a frown was forming as he sent another message.

_ **Me** _  
_4:25 PM_

_Eita. I would like to talk to you. _  
_Please pick up._

After his third attempt fails, Ushijima gives up. If he wasn't sure before he is now certain that he is being avoided.

It would make sense. Semi was likely embarrassed about his mishap and was trying to find a way to address it. Knowing the other he would want a big elaborate explanation and oversharing to get his point across. Whereas Ushijima was simply seeking an answer: who were they for?

Perhaps if Semi won't talk to him he could ask someone else to help open the conversation.

** _Me_ **  
_4:26 PM_

_Tendou._  
_Are you currently busy?_

** _Tendou Satori_ **  
_Read 4:28 PM _

_I’m in class!!! _  
_But I can multitask_  
_It’s a boring day anyways _  
_(´～`)_

** _Me_ **  
_4:29 PM _

_Have you spoken to Eita recently?_  
_He’s not picking up my calls._  
_It is highly unlike him._

**_Tendou Satori _ **  
_Read 4:30 PM_

_We talked earlier!_  
_He could be sleeping!_  
_Did ya need something????_

** _Me_ **  
_4:30 PM_

_I thought so as well, but Eita is a light sleeper._  
_He always wakes up if his phone rings._  
_I believe he is avoiding me._

** _Tendou Satori_ **  
_Read 4:31 PM_

_You got me there_  
_What makes you think that???_  
_Semi could just be busy!_  
_( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_

** _Me _ **  
_4:31 PM_

_I received texts of something from him this_  
_ morning that was of a personal nature._  
_ I don't believe that the were intentionally for me _  
_and as such would explain why Eita doesn't wish_  
_ to speak to me._

_**Tendou Satori** _  
_Read 4:31 PM _

_What kind of thing????_

** _Me_ **  
_4:31 PM _

_I don’t believe it my place to say._  
_But they certainly are not things that should end  
up in the wrong hands._

** _Tendou Satori _ **  
_Read 4:32 PM_

_Sounds serious!_  
_If it’s something like that Semi is probably just _  
_freaking out or something._  
_You know how he is!_  
_Always overthinking!!_  
_But at least the pics ended up with you  
instead right???_

Ushijima's eyes narrowed as he saw the message pop up.

_ **Me** _  
_4:32 PM _

_I never said that they were pictures._

** _Tendou Satori _ **  
_4:33 PM _

_Fuck._  
_Askfj I MEAN IT WAs a guess???_  
_What else could be so serious and make him  
wanna avoid you of all people!_

** _Me_ **  
_4:33 PM _

_Satori_  
_You knew._

** _Tendou Satori _ **  
_4:33 PM _

_(っ◞‸◟c)_

** _Me_ **  
_4:33 PM_

_I would like an explanation._

** _Tendou Satori _ **  
_4:34 PM _

_It’s better if you hear all of it from Eita._  
_But long story short _  
_Eita sometimes asks for my opinion on stuff_  
_So he sends me that stuff and I give him _  
_feedback. He needed a confidence boost!!_  
_But yeah he sent them to you on accident _  
_when he meant to send them to me._  
_He’s also not picking up bc he’s scared you’ll  
think of him diff now._

Ushijima has to put his phone down and take a moment.

For Satori.

The pictures had been for Satori all along.  
Something about knowing pictures like that, going to someone he knows and is also a close friend with leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

He knows that whatever all of this was it was their business and he had no right to pry. He also had no right to feel any sort of jealousy or, _possessiveness_, over Semi.

He decides that later would be a better time to unpack the new information and feelings, there were other things to attend to._  
_

_ **Me** _  
_ 4:37 PM_

_I see.._  
_ Why would he think of such a thing?_

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ Read 4:38 PM_

_It’s a big secret for him_  
_ I think he looks great! But he still needs a _  
_ confidence boost about it._  
_ And he thinks you’ll think he’s weird_  
_ And that you'll hate him or stop being _  
_ his friend_  
_ So he’s avoiding it_

_ **Me** _  
_ 4:38 PM_

_Eita should be comfortable in whatever _  
_ he chooses._  
_ I could certainly never be angry or judge him for _  
_ something that does not hurt anyone._  
_ I would just like to speak to him._

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ Read 4:38_

_If you promise you won't scare him off_  
_ Lemme see what I can do_

_ **Me** _  
_ 4:38 PM_

_Thank you_

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ 4:40 PM_

_Ahhhhhh it looks like he’s not talking to _  
_ me either._  
_ I’m sure he'll come around tho_

_ **Me** _  
_ 4:40 PM_

_I will wait then_  
_ Eita can contact me whenever he feels ready._  
_ Thank you Tendou_

_ **Tendou Satori** _  
_ 4:41 PM_

_Okay! I have class for like another hour but I _  
_ hope he talks to you soon!_  
_ Good luck!_  
_ (*＾▽＾)／_

Ushijima hadn’t been expecting it but a call comes in soon after his conversation with Tendou ends. The caller ID flashed Semi's name and he quickly picked up.

“_I’m so sorry! I am so, so, so sorry Wakatoshi. I sent those pictures to the wrong number. You weren't suppose to see that. I meant to send those to Satori.”_ Semi's panicked voice greets him, the laboured breathing on the other end sends him into shock before his mind catches up.

“For Satori?” Keeping his voice neutral Ushijima tries not to allow any inflections to shine through. _Eita needs to feel safe and supported_, he thinks to himself.

_“Yes. For Satori…h-he, or rather I always show him when I’ve bought something new.”_

“Ah. So you two are…?” Ushijima doesn't finish the question, the word gets stuck in this throat as he suppresses the rising jealousy.

_“Oh! Oh Gods no Wakatoshi. We would-I-I mean I would never-no. We are not dating Wakatoshi. I don't think I could ever be with him like that.”_

Relief washes through him like a gust of wind. It was probably in bad taste but all he could selfishly think about was that there was still a chance for him after all.

“Ah. So then…?” While he didn't know all the details about their arrangement, Ushijima could not fathom why Semi would choose to share such intimate pictures and moments with Tendou if there was nothing else going on.

A small voice in his mind whispers a wish that those pictures had been shared with him instead. Ushijima ignores it.

_“I just…y’know I like wearing those types of things. I think they feel nice and I like how it looks. I like how it looks on me. He – Satori – he found out on accident. He was digging through some of my stuff and found my stash. He's been really good about keeping it a secret, he even sends me links to things he thinks I might like. He's just a good supportive friend. But there is absolutely nothing going on between us."_

“I see.”

_“Y-yeah. So I’m really sorry for the mix up. I’ll be more careful in the future.”_

At a loss as to what else to say Ushijima takes the time to contemplate his options. They could end the call and never address the incident again, which didn’t seem like a satisfying ending for him; or he could push forward and perhaps Semi would be willing to indulge his curiosity.

“Are you still there, Eita?”

_“I'm here.”_

“You said that there was more?”

It took a moment for him to get a reply, but if hesitation had a sound it would have been the slight static of sheets being ruffled, _“…of the stuff? Yeah, I have a decent amount of things from over the years..."_

“Could I – or rather, would I be able to see more?” Warmth was starting to gather in his cheeks as Ushijima tried not to sound eager at the prospect of seeing more of Semi. His mind already taking the idea of Semi with a hidden collection of things that were little more than scraps of lace and spinning fantasies.

_“I-I-I suppose so? I just, I’m sorry, did you really mean to say that Wakatoshi?”_

“Yes. I would be very interested in getting more pictures like the ones from today. They were,” provoking? Captivating? “…a wonderful surprise.” A sharp inhale from the other end alerts Ushijima to the fact that he might have been a little too forward. “But, only if that is okay with you Eita. I realise that I am asking for something deeply personal from you.”

“_Just let me get this straight for a second. You, Ushijima Wakatoshi, are asking me, Semi Eita, for pictures of me wearing my deep dark secret collection of lingerie. Yeah?”_ The choked reply and hesitant tone did nothing to assuage the doubt forming in his mind.

Perhaps he shouldn't be so bold.

“Well I suppose when you put it that way, yes I am.”

_“Why?”_

“Because I enjoyed them, you look very,” sensual? Erotic? Like sin incarnate? “good, in those things and I like looking at you.”

There was a beat of silence before a reply came through.

_“Yeah, okay. What are you doing later? If you want to see more you can come over and I'll show you in person. Better than just pictures.”_ The tantalizing suggestion was more than he could've dreamed up, an eagerness already building within him.

“I have practice, but I can come over afterwards. Would you like to have dinner?” It seemed appropriate to offer dinner as a prelude to any further, _activities_, that they may engage in. Ushijima considered himself a gentleman in that sense.

_“Yes. I'll get started on dinner while you're at practice. Sound good?”_

Better than good since the simple suggestion conjured up imagines of Semi wearing things that were decidedly not meant for just cooking. Ushijima needed to hang up as quickly as possible.

“Yes. Good bye Eita.”

“_I’ll be waiting, Wakatoshi.”_ The way Semi purrs his name before hanging up both sends shivers down his spine and heats the blood in his veins. It makes Ushijima's fingers curl into the fabric of his joggers, blunt nails biting into the material to ground him back into reality before his mind can run completely wild with imaginings.

Glancing at the clock on his phone, Ushijima realizes that for the first time in his life he wishes that practice wasn't happening so he could go straight over to Semi's.

With a deep sigh he adjusts himself and begins packing his duffle with all his practice gear and a change of clothes, hoping that an extra early and long walk to the courts would help cool his sudden bout of raging hormones.

Otherwise, he might be tempted to skip practice all together_.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit again with using astrology to build headcannons, I even have like headcannons going for their main 3 if anyone that's into astrology is reading this.
> 
> You can't convince me Ushijima isn't a Leo with a Virgo rising because underneath all of that quiet exterior he is a true and passionate Leo who is absolutely ballsy enough to ask Semi for basically nudes and will do anything to assert that he is the best lover for Semi. 
> 
> (I'm personally not too fond of Leo's since they're a little too intense for me but Semi is a Scorpio and that's water so he can totally deal with UshiWaka)
> 
> (The real question is did Tendou accidentally let it slip that he knew, or is he playing best wingman and making it look like an accident?)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡


End file.
